Usuari Discussió:Eodolwa
Pots basar-te en lo que vulguis de la nostra wiki, sempre i quan al resum d'edició posis d'on ho has tret o d'on t'has basat (si es una copia amb poques modificacions, o només una traducció). Ara mateix afegiré la wobbupèdia a la llista de wikis de Pokémon ^^. Per cert, no crec que sigui bona idea protegir tant les pàgines. A vegades pot venir gent a millorar-les i es trobarà que no les pot editar. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussió) w:t-@WikiDex 09:55, 15 abr 2007 (UTC) Please do not block users unnecessarily. The contains everyone who is registered at any Wikia wiki. If you want to see only users who have edited here, please use instead. Until the upgrade today, we had a feature to hide inactive users from the main user list, but that feature has been temporarily disabled until it can be made to work with the new version of the software. Angela talk 21:44, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) Who are you?? Are you kidding me? Have you seen my userlist?? And my logo? And the new images we upload? There were people flooding it! Why i'm not going to block all new users with english nicks? English people don't come to edit a catalan wiki... ¬¬ And... if I type http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Listusers there's only their user list... why in mine not? ¬¬ --Eodolwa 21:47, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) :These people are not flooding your userlist. They haven't done anything on this wiki. The user list shows all users from any wiki, not just this wiki. The Spanish wiki has not been upgraded to the new software yet, so their userlist is different. Angela talk 21:51, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) OOOPS!!! :,,,((( I'm very sorry!!! I'm new in this and I didn't understand what was happening here... sorry! hehe... I'll de-block all you lol Of course... you are the wikia staff!!! Fool of me! Sorry... --Eodolwa 21:59, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) One more thing... why can I see my wiki logo? And the new images I upload are shown at 1x1 pix... This is for the new updates and it will be fixed? THANKS! ::Eodolwa, la forma en que se despliega la lista de usuarios es una implementación del wiki. No puedes bloquear a usuarios preventivamente. La base de datos de usuarios de Wikia es compartida, así que cualquier usuario, en cualquier idioma, puede ser un potencial editor. Y eso no es un bug, es un feature! Si tienes dudas sobre Wikia, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión. Un saludo. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:07, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) Perdon la confusión Hola, perdona por bloquear al staff de wikia antes por error... el caso es el siguiente: Miré mi lista de usuarios y de repente había crecido "un poco" jeje... había usuarios como por ejemplo "flooding userlist is fun" o "angela is..." o "try to block me"... etc. Pensé que era gente que se había registrado en mi wiki y que quería perjudicar. Después miré en staff y salió el nombre de Angela... y el de todos los demás y pensé que eran todos ellos los que habían hecho eso, flooding en mi lista de usuarios (entonces no me acordaba del significado de "staff" hehe). Y entonces les bloqueé a todos (staff) por precaución hasta que me di cuenta que estaban actualizando wikia (angela me lo dijo) y que realmente staff significa "equipo" y equipo, de wikia. Qué vergüenza, espero que me puedan disculpar. :$ --Eodolwa 22:14, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry. I know that this feature is confusing, which is why we made the feature to hide users from the other wikis. I'm not sure why the logo has disappeared, but it has happened on at least 2 other wikis, so we will try to fix this as soon as possible. Angela talk 22:24, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) : Como dice Angela, no te preocupes ni sientas vergüenza, todo tiene solución :-) . La caracteristica es un poco confusa y a veces produce estos problemas. También vi lo de tu imagen y no sé por qué ha ocurrido, pero parece que no ocurre sólo en este wiki. Si tengo más novedades sobre el problema, te dejo un mensaje. Siempre disponibles para lo que necesites, --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:37, 17 abr 2007 (UTC) Plagiarisme Hola! Em vaig trobar l'article Arceus en castellà i em vaig limitar a traduir-lo, no sabia que era "plagiat". Tanmateix... hi ha dues coses que no comprenc. La primera és que, si la Wikidex està sota la llicència GFDL, aleshores això vol dir que podem posar els seus continguts oi? I la segona és que la llista d'atacs que aprèn l'Arceus és sempre la mateixa, així que no podem canviar-ho. Vull dir, si posem contingut diferent, aleshores seria un contingut fals. No podem posar que l'Arceus aprèn "Hidro bomba" només per ser diferents. -- Foguet 10:51, 18 abr 2007 (UTC) Té raó Foguet té raó, la llicència GFDL permet utilitzar el contingut lliurement i crec que totes les wikia tenen aquesta llicència... així que no veig cap problema en utilitzar contingut d'altres wikia (respectant l'autoria, clar). Però bé eodolwa duu poc en aixó i és normal, al principi costa un poc d'entendre tot el de les llicències i tal... pero bé, restauraré la info d'Arceus^^.--Eeveeboy 03:50, 19 abr 2007 (UTC) menú Hola, el menú de l'esquerra té molts d'enllaços a pàgines que no existeixen, ho podries mirar i llevar els que no serveixen? gràcies Hola, el menú de la izquierda tiene muchos enlaces a páginas que no existen, ¿lo podrías mirar y quitar los que no sirven? gracias --Sebasweee 16:24, des 18, 2010 (UTC)